Un amour meurtrier
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Parce que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux femmes.
Bonsoir,

Franchement je sais pas quoi dire en introduction... A part le fait que c'est une cause que je soutiens de toutes mes forces et que j'avais vraiment pas prévu cet OS mais que j'ai ressentie le besoin d'écrire, bref je vous embrasse 3

* * *

Je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Si je devais donner ma vie pour toi je le ferais sans hésiter, je te confierais mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme si tu l'acceptes. J'ai que 16 ans mais j'ai le coeur gonflé d'espoir parce que nous deux c'est pour la vie Xigbar. C'est toi qui me l'as promis, si tôt mes 21 ans atteints, on se mariera. J'ai si hâte, tu viens me rendre visite demain. Tu habites loin alors je chéris chaque moment passé avec toi. Tu as pris le temps de me connaître, de découvrir au-delà des apparences le Demyx qui sommeillait au fond de moi. Je me sens si bien avec toi, tellement heureux. J'ai 16 ans.

Je t'aime tellement ! Cela fait près de trois mois que l'on s'est installés ensemble et je vis un véritable conte de fée. J'aime jouer de du sitar pendant que tu lis le journal, tu aimes aussi parce que tu me complimentes. Tous les jours tu ne cesses de me rappeler combien tu m'aimes et que tu ferais tout pour que je reste à tes côtés. Tu m'as alors demandé de ne plus parler à Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel en me disant qu'ils avaient une mauvaise influence sur moi. J'ai totalement confiance en toi alors je te crois. Ils sont jaloux de moi et ne veulent que me détruire. Alors, pour toi je promets de ne plus leur adresser la parole. Au moins, tu me laisses le loisir de discuter avec Zexion, mon meilleur ami. J'ai 19 ans.

Je t'aime, aujourd'hui nous nous sommes fiancés. Le bonheur me vrille le cœur malgré cela, il y a une ombre à ce jour si parfait. J'avais prévu de mettre une chemise que j'adorais pour aller au restaurant , tu me disais qu'elle m'allait à ravir, mais bizarrement quand j'ai voulu sortir avec tu t'es mis dans une colère noire me traitant de sale petit aguicheur qui ne l'aimait pas réellement. J'ai alors changé de haut et tu t'es calmé. Peu après tu t'es excusé pour tes paroles. Je te pardonne, tu devais être angoissé et je le comprends. Et puis c'est par amour que tu m'as dit cela. Parce que tu avais peur de me perdre. Et puis tu as juré que cela ne se reproduirait pas. J'ai 20 ans.

Je t'aime, tu m'as refait une crise de jalousie à propos de Zexion. Je t'aime, tu sais, mais Zexion ne m'a jamais abandonné donc je continuerais à lui parler sans que tu le saches. Ce sera difficile vu que tu me prends régulièrement mon téléphone pour vérifier que je n'appelle personne et que je ne discute qu'avec toi. Tu me suis tout le temps et ne me laisse aucun temps mort. Tu tiens tellement à moi, c'est adorable. Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter mes études pour que d'autres garçons n'essayent pas de briser notre couple. J'ai bien sûr accepté pour notre bien. Notre mariage est dans deux mois. J'ai hâte ! J'ai 21 ans.

Je t'aime, aujourd'hui tu rentres de ton voyage professionnel de trois jours. Cela fait quatre mois que nous sommes mariés. J'attends que tu rentres du travail avec joie. Je suis heureux de te revoir. J'entends la porte claquer, je viens vers toi pour t'embrasser, tu me laisses faire avant de m'attraper violemment les cheveux me forçant à pencher ma tête vers l'arrière. Tu es sûr que je t'ai trompé pendant ton absence. Je suis terrifié, j'essaie de me débattre, mais tu es bien plus fort et me donnes un coup de genou au niveau du ventre, les larmes me montent. Je comprends alors que, plus, j'essayerais de me défendre plus, tu me feras mal. Je te supplie d'arrêter et te promets qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes mais tu continue. J'ai le nez en sang et je n'arrive presque plus à respirer tant, il y en a. Je ne te reconnaît plus, tu m'encastres la tête contre le mur et m'ordonnes d'aller te chercher de l'alcool. Ma vue est trouble et ma tête me lance. Je vais te chercher ce que tu m'as demandé la peur au ventre. Quand je reviens au salon, mon monde s'écroule, tu es là, mon sitar entre les mains. Enfin...Ce qui en reste. Tu l'as brisé, prétextant que je m'en servais pour impressionner quelqu'un. J'ai la rage au ventre, la tristesse me sert la gorge. Je te donne ta bouteille avant de courir me réfugier dans notre chambre où je fonds en larmes, tachant de sang toute la couverture. J'ai 22 ans aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

J'ai peur, cela fait deux ans que l'on est marié. Tu as découvert que je parlais toujours à Zexion. Alors pour l'énième fois, tu m'as battu. J'ai des bleus partout sur le corps, ma lèvre était ensanglantée. J'étais à terre, me recroquevillant contre la moquette qui devenait rouge peu à peu. Je pleurais, je savais très bien que j'étais dégueulasse, moche, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le répéter de cette manière ... Je me suis détesté enfin.. non.. je te détestais toi. Mais pourquoi partir. Pour aller où ? sans emploi, sans logement et sans un rond. Tu m'avais éloigné de tout le monde, je n'ai nulle part où aller, personne qui ne m'aime. Et puis de toute façon tu filtres tous mes appels. Tu me laisses là, gisant sur le sol, agonisant. Mon portable est quelques mètres plus loin. Avec mes dernières forces, je le cache. Ensuite c'est le noir complet. J'ai 23 ans.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, je t'ai drogué de somnifères et à minuit précis ce soir, Zexion viendra me chercher. Mon sac est prêt, tu dors profondément ne sachant pas que, demain, tu serais seul. Minuit sonne, j'entends la voiture. Aussitôt je me lève, sac sur l'épaule et traverse la cuisine pour atteindre le hall d'entrée. Soudainement je t'entends hurler. Tu as compris. Je cours alors pour atteindre la porte, mais au dernier moment tu me barre la route. Je crie à pleins poumons, mais tu m'attrapes par mon col et me plaque au mur. Je sus que s'en étais fini de moi, alors dans un dernier élan de courage, j'ose te dire cette phrase " Allez, vas-y, tue moi ! C'est facile de cogner sur plus faible que soi non ? Allez achève moi, tu as assez empoisonné ma vie ". Il me prend alors par la gorge, il serre beaucoup. L'air commence à me manquer. Je revois mes amis, j'aurais aimé leur dire combien je les aimais. J'aurais dû partir bien plus tôt. Alors, j'allais mourir comme cela, excusez-moi. Papa, maman, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku... Zexion...

J'aurais aimé ... partager ta vie... Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle je pensai, puis ce fut le noir total. Je ne souffrais plus, tout avait disparu.

J'ai 24 ans et ce soir mon mari m'a tué.


End file.
